Escape Back To Reality
by oddsawesome
Summary: Over the past 2 weeks, Jeremy hasn't been feeling well lately. it started with the mind drifting, and quickly escalated into seeing things, hearing voices, and behavioral changes. the boy who was once known as the school einstein,his parents now fear he has a mental disorder. May change to T later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one-Thought Change

Jeremy Belpois had been feeling strange lately, not physically but mentally. He got 8 to 10 hours of sleep every night, ate 3 meals a day, and he had made A B honor roll, so there was no need to stress about his grades. But for the last 2 weeks or so, his mind had been acting strange. Usually, he was a excellent person of not getting distracted, but now, he drifted off almost every day. Bad thing was, he did'nt even know he was doing it, until he found himself snapping out of it, like waking up from a dream of falling. When his mind drifted off, his thoughts rambled like word salad, and he thought about things that he usually did'nt think about. Unfortunately, today, he did it again, right in the middle of mrs. Hertz class. She was up on the board explaining y=mx+b for the millionth time in the row,(ha, ha, running lag of season one), and Jeremy was actually doing a pretty good job of paying attention, when the thoughts crept in again. It came suddenly, almost out of nowhere. Jeremy did'nt mean for the thoughts to come, but in a way, it seemed like he had no control over it. Images and thoughts rambled on inside his mind, like a DVD on fast forward, and it was'nt long before Jeremy found himself saying "stop it!" Mrs. Hertz, turned from the board and said "problem Jeremy?" Odd, Aelita, and Ulrich stared at him in wonder. Jeremy shook his head. "I'm okay." He said. Then he said, "can I take a break?" Mrs. Hertz said calmly, "yes you may". She said. Jeremy left the room, dazed, and a little afraid by what happened.

At lunch, Aelita asked Jeremy, "are you okay?" Jeremy said, "I'm fine, just got a little distracted that's all." He said calmly. "a little?" Yumi spoke up. "Jeremy, this has been going on in the past 2 weeks!" "I know." Said Jeremy. "But likely this is something that will pass. Trust me you guys! I'll be _fine!"_ Odd, Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich all stared at him suspiciously, and somehow, they just did'nt feel that Jeremy would be all right.

**Yeah, so this chapter is kind of quick, almost like an introduction on what's going to happen…yeah. So hopefully, chapter 2 will be longer, if not, then, I guess I've got to keep working on it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two-Changes

**Okay, so it's been pretty much a week since I uploaded chapter one and as you can see, Jeremy is in the first stages of the disorder, his friends are all worried about him, and pretty soon, even the teachers inform his parents about the changes.**

Jeremy was confused. Why were his thoughts so rambled? He thought he would get better, but he didn't. Jeremy continued to drift off in class. It seemed he could barely pay attention anymore. Another week passed, then, a new symptom emerged: hearing things. Jeremy was working by himself, late one night, when out of nowhere, a chorus of voices entered his ears. Jeremy frowned and turned around in his seat. "What did I just hear?" he thought. There was no sound at all. Jeremy shrugged his shoulders and went back to work. 2 nights later, it happened again. Jeremy was taking a shower, and all he heard was a mumble of voices, like a chorus. Jeremy stuck a finger in his ear and pulled it out again. He seriously couldn't be hearing things could he? This bothered Jeremy, and of course, his mind still rambled in class. "You don't look like you're getting enough sleep now a days." Aelita said. "I am fine." Jeremy said plainly. His eyes stared ahead, and he focused on something else, like Aelita wasn't there. Aelita told the others, and they all agreed with what she thought. "Jeremy is defiantly suffering from something, but what?" Yumi said. "An attack from Xana, maybe?" Odd suggested smiling. Everyone stared at Odd like he was crazy. Xana had been dead for nearly a year now. It would be stupid to think of a thing like that.

But if Xana had still been alive, it might be a valid statement. "No, just no Odd, don't even go there," Ulrich said waving his arms. So the friends kept wondering, meanwhile, Jeremy was having trouble sleeping, sometimes he was up for half the night, trying to ease his wandering mind, and find an end to what was bothering him, eventually, Jeremy just gave up and grabbed a book to read. But it wasn't long before even another symptom emerged. Jeremy was walking down the sidewalk, to his next class, hoping to escape the rambling and the voices, when a bright red light appeared in front of him. Jeremy gasped in shock and grabbed Aelitas arm. "Do you see a red light?!" Jeremy yelled aloud. "No, I don't." Aelita said nervously. Jeremy shook his head, the light was gone. "It was there, I saw it!" Jeremy said. Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi appeared to them. "What is going on?" Yumi asked. "Jeremy claims he saw a red light," said Aelita. The others didn't know what to think.

Mrs. Hertz now watched Jeremy in class. She seemed nervous of him, now noticing he was off task more than ever. Also Jeremy was getting irritable. One day in science class, when Jeremy dropped his pencil on the floor, Odd said, "Hey Einstein, you dropped something!" "Don't you think I know that?!" Jeremy snapped. Odd shrank back. "Sorry." He said. "Just figured you didn't know." At lunch, Jeremy could not eat; he stared off into space, a sort of dazed look in his eye, and tried to control his thoughts. While doing so, he knocked his fork on the table. He got so far off, that he even didn't hear Aelita say, "I'm going to the library, you want to come?" "No," said Jeremy. "I'd rather stay here and tell the voices to go away." Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita looked at each other worriedly. Jeremy was getting worse, much worse.

One day during class, Jim came and said that would like to speak to him. Jeremy did not feel like being bothered with anybody, but he went. When the principal saw the circles under Jeremy's eyes, he said, "Have you been getting a good night's rest?" Jeremy snapped back, "Gee, I don't know, how would feel sitting up at night, slowly getting trapped in your own mind?" Mr. Delmas looked nervous of Jeremy. "Sit down," he said. "Your parents will be here soon." _"My parents?! Why do they want to come?"_ Jeremy thought. When Mr. and Mrs. Belpois arrived, Jeremy felt edgy. Mr. Delmas explained that for the past month or so, Jeremy had been experiencing some "problems" noticeable by friends and teachers, and if so, he highly suggested Jeremy gets checked out by a doctor. Jeremy's parents looked at each other."There always was that risk" Mrs. Belpois said sadly._ "What do they mean?" _Jeremy wondered._"A risk of what?"_ Mr. Belpois said, "Let's not jump to conclusion," then he said, "Mr. Delmas, perhaps my son has been working too hard, and he is suffering from a little anxiety and stress, after all, end of the school year exams are coming up are they not?" Mr. Delmas sighed and said, "Yes they are." "Sorry for any misunderstandings, or problems." "No, you are fine." Said Mr. Belpois.

While Jeremy went back to class, his parents did some whispering in the hall. "There always was that risk," Mrs. Belpois said shaking her head. "Do you really think it is "it"?" Mr. Belpois said. "The doctor gave us that book; I've read all the symptoms…" Mrs. Belpois trailed off. "But that doesn't mean he has it!" Mr. Belpois exclaimed. Mrs. Belpois crossed her arms. "Well what do you think it is?" "I don't know!" Mr. Belpois exclaimed. "I just don't want to think that high of extreme!" silence, then Mrs. Belpois spoke. "I know, it's time, we knew there was high risk, now it's time to prepare for "battle"." She looked into her husband's eyes with a look that said, "Mothers Know Best." Mr. Belpois smiled nervously and shook his head. "Our son," he said. "Our only child."

**Phew! I can't even imagine the pain of wondering what the heck is wrong with your child. Hmmm, how many of you can guess what Jeremy if suffering from?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Breaking Point

Jeremy lay in bed that evening, wondering. _"Why weren't my parents telling me things?" He thought to himself. _His friends were worried about him, and he knew it. All next day in class, Jeremy felt distracted. He felt as though, he didn't study enough, and the voices were coming back as well. "Let me all remind you that exams start tomorrow, so use your time wisely, and study, AND- Mrs. Hertz stared right at Jeremy, "Get some sleep and have a good breakfast in the morning." So that night, Jeremy studied, and he studied, and he studied, but no matter how hard he tried, he still didn't feel concentrated enough. He picked up his text book and through it across the room. He stormed out of his room and walked down the hall, hands clenched at his sides. "You think you can just show up and take over my life?!" Jeremy shouted. "Never!" Jeremy cried. He went over to the wall, and started banging his head on the wall. "Get out! Get out! Get out!" he cried with each bang. Suddenly, Jeremy saw several students with their doors open, staring at him with a WTF face on. Clenching his hands on his shirt, Jeremy walked back to his room. "What the heck are you staring at?!" Jeremy snapped at them. The students closed their doors.

It was the next morning. Jeremy put all his belongings in his bag and headed out his room and outside. It was hot that day, the weatherman predicted 98 degrees, and already, Jeremy wasn't looking forward to this day. He stepped out under the arches waiting for his friends, trying to clear his mind. "I just gotta get these exams done, that's all." Jeremy thought to himself. Aelita walked up to him. "How do you feel?" "Like bull crap" Jeremy replied. He stared blankly ahead, almost like Aelita wasn't there. "The others already went to their classes, it's probably best you do the same." Aelita said. "I'll be there." Jeremy said. So Aelita left. As Jeremy walked to the class also, the voices started again. Jeremy began hyperventilating. "Don't you start!" he shouted. "Get away from me!" a student frowned at him. "Hey buddy, get a grip!" he said as he walked past him. When Jeremy reached the doorway of his class, he saw Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita already sitting there. Odd waved to him. All of a sudden, Jeremy saw the red light, it filled the whole room and the walls began to shake. For some reason, Jeremy felt like he needed to get out of there. Dropping his books on the ground, Jeremy ran away from the class room. "Belpois!" Mrs. Hertz shouted after him, but Jeremy kept running.

Jeremy ran and ran. He ran until he reached the forest, and fell near a tree. Taking his cell phone from his pocket, he dialed his mother's number. It rang three times before she picked up. "Hello Jeremy?" Mrs. Belpois answered. "Mom, my head is going to explode!" Jeremy cried out. After a bit of silence, Mrs. Belpois said, "I am on my way." After that, Jeremy saw Ulrich coming towards him. "Be careful!" Jeremy cried out to him. "It's coming! It's coming!" "Easy Jeremy! Easy!" "Nothing is there, it's just me!" Ulrich said, pulling him up to his feet. _"Do not trust him, he will get to you."_ A voice in Jeremy's head said. "No!" Jeremy cried and pushed Ulrich away from him. Jeremy ran off. "Jeremy!" Ulrich shouted to him. Jeremy ran and ran, until he ran right into Mr. Delmas. "Belpois what is going on?!" he said. "Let me go! It's coming for me!" Jeremy cried and struggled to get away. Mr. Delmas looked concerned. "Come on son, let's go sit in the office and call your mom." He said. "I already did that." Jeremy said nervously. When they got in the office, Jeremy was still restless. When his parents got there, Jeremy was relieved and scared at the same time. In the car, Jeremy wouldn't stop asking questions. "Where are we going?!" "What's happening?" "I'm sick aren't I?!" They pulled up into a large building that looked like a hospital. They walked inside and to a front desk where a lady stood with papers. "Were here to get help for our son Jeremy Belpois." Mrs. Belpois said solemnly. "Let me see the paper." The lady asked. Mr. Belpois pulled out the paper and handed it over, and the lady signed it. "What is going on?" Jeremy cried. Some doctors came out and said "Jeremy?" "This will be the best for you." Mrs. Belpois said. "Why am I here?!" Jeremy yelled trying to get away. "You're here because you're sick." Mr. Belpois said. "NO! LET ME GO! NOOOOOO!" Jeremy cried as the doctors took him down the hall. Mrs. Belpois cried and Mr. Belpois grabbed her for support.


End file.
